Trinity-Jkirk Wars
The Trinity-Jkirk Wars is a series of Conflicts between The Trinity Organization and The Jkirk Federations (At the time, called The Jkirk Empire). NOTE: This is only ONE Side of the Story, if you want to hear the other person's perspective, go here towards this link: [http://blacknwhite.wikia.com/wiki/The_Red_Empire-Trinity_Conflicts (Another Note: This is what I recall, if I made some kind of mistake, then be sure to correct me, cause some of this is kinda fuzzy to me) Summary The Jkirk Federations has gone to war against The Trinity Organization! People are (Probably) Picking Sides. The Sides in the First War Side 1 (War Number #1): The Trinity Organization The Trinity Organization is a Powerful Faction led by Yamato Furea in his quest to.... um... Okay, to be honest, I don't know what their quest is. Factions on this side are listed below. The Trinity Organization (Main): Functional The Lunar Defense Corps: Functional ◾The Scarlet Devil Estate: Functional ◾The Circle of Makai: Functional ◾The Circle of Purgatory: Functional ◾The Circle of Cocytus: Functional ◾An unnamed Mercenary Battalion: Hired, Functional Side 2 (War Number #1): The Jkirk Empire The Jkirk Empire is a Militarist Dictatorship led by Joshua the Hedgehog in his quest to Save Mobius from any sort of Evil (REMEMBER: THIS IS THE JKIRK EMPIRE, NOT THE JKIRK FEDERATIONS, SO HIS QUEST WAS DIFFERENT IN THE PAST). Factions on this side are listed below. The Jkirk Empire (Main): Defeated (but still Functional) The Sunset Kingdom: Surrendered The Sparrowblood Empire: Deflected, Functional The Trinity-Jkirk War #1 Unfolds The Year was Late 2013, Militarist Dictator: Joshua the Hedgehog, and his Faction: The Jkirk Empire, had become a Third-World Power, dominating most of Northern Mobius, that is until he decided to have a walk in a forest, where an Unknown Assassin attempted to kill him, but failed die to Joshua shooting the Assassin two times in the Legs with a Pistol. Apparently, Trinity Preservers were nearby and heard the Gunfire, and immediately head right towards it. Now, while Joshua went back to his Humvee, Trinity Preservers decided to go there and proceeded to arrest him. Now, while they tried to get into the Humvee, Joshua made a "Clever" move and said "If anyone breaks into the Humvee, it will be set to self destruct", and a loud Timer was ticking, and the Preservers ran off and left Joshua behind. Apparently, Joshua held up a rather loud Phone his was carrying that made a Explosion sound, which was supposed to make the preservers think the Car exploded along with Joshua, but nope. Joshua proceeded to call them "Suckers", but instead of making the smart decision to run on Foot, he got into his Humvee, and drove off. Unfortunately for him, the Preservers heard the car drive off and proceeded to shoot the Car's tires (even though it probably was ahead of them by now) and was successful in doing so. As his Car's tires were blown off, he got out of the Car, and decided to run on foot, with Preservers running/shooting at him with Crossbows. Joshua proceeded to fire back with Two SMGs, typically aiming for the arms, but was unsuccessful as the Preservers had armor there. After a llloooonnnngggg Chase, Joshua was finally stopped and was brought down and killed, with his chest torn open. (I'm going to be honest with you, this next part was a bunch of BS I made up just so Joshua could escape, 2013 me, Everybody) However, Joshua was brought back to life with One of his Two 1-UP Mushrooms (again, 2013 me) that somehow was used. And the chase was on AGAIN. This time, Joshua somehow made it into Orihara, and hijacked a random Civilians Car, Proceeding to call for a Helicopter Extraction, with the Preservers still chasing him. The Helicopter then arrives, and Joshua (without the Car) enters it. Now, apparently the Preservers were equipped with "Lock-On Anti Tank Rockets", because they shot it at the Helicopter, instantly blowing it up. However, Joshua at the last impossible second used a Grappling Hook to hijack a (BS) Jet, and attempted to fly away, only to be shot down by a SAM. It was thought that Joshua was defeated, but nope. An entire fleet of 7 Airships, along with some Bombers/Helicopters/Fighters came in, closing in on Orihara on one side. Unfortunately, they all were disabled by an EMP activated by Trinity. However, a Giant Assault Bot that came literally out of nowhere and proceeded to attack the city. It WAS disabled by the EMP, but it used its 2nd Power Source, which was Coal, and also made it weaker. It shot (either a Gauss Arm Cannon, or a Armor-Piercing Arm Cannon, I don't know) at a Squad of Trinitian Soldiers. All of them died except one named Lexington, which attempted to Self-Destruct and kill Lexington in the process, but failed as Lexington threw him in the air. Then, 7 Experimental Robotic Tanks came (again, out of nowhere) and proceeded to rain destruction on Orihara (which by then had a Shield around it), the Tanks took down the shield and proceeded to Attack Orihara, only to be attacked by Assault/Defense Drones, which they were destroyed by a Sudden Airstrike, though the Tanks were destroyed. And then, the Military had the greatest plan: "Lets send a Huge Airship to that city, because why the hell not?", and that's what they did, Jkirk sent a Huge Airship to destroy the City, though only to be shot down by more SAMS and Anti-Air Weaponry. While the Airship was going down, it had a set crash course to the center of the City, only to have its course redirected by more Anti-Air Weaponry, and only destructed a lousy bridge. And then, Seven ICBMs were sent to Orhiara to devastate it, except it failed. 2 of the Nukes were disabled by Anti-Nukes, and the rest blown up by SAMs. Unfortunately, they had their Nature ruined, but hey, at least it didn't get blown the hell up. Trinity then hacked into a Giant Nuclear Reactor which had sprung up from underground (I'm surprised the ground didn't contain any Radiation from it), and programmed it to blow it the Hell up. Now, they did issue Fake Orders to ensure the Nuclear Reactor Crew to get the hell out, so good for them. Unfortunately, a Massive Nuclear Explosion took up most of Northern Mobius, and a massive Shockwave followed, which even reached Orihara. Fortunately for them, only a few shacks were taken down, and nothing else. Then, in the middle of a Desert, Joshua sprung up from the Sand, which was found out that he somehow survived, despite being... y'know... BLOWN OUT OF THE SKY?!! And he, along with a few Survivors from the Nuclear Blast, went into a Underground Facility, where Joshua was going to rebuild his Army and attack again. Though, while it did happen later, it didn't happen at this exact location, as the Facility was infiltrated by Trinity, killed Joshua with his own Automated Turrets, which Joshua was again revived by his 2nd 1-UP Mushroom (Again, 2013 me), and escaped into an Escape Pod (Since the Base was Underground, the Pod goes Upwards, not downwards like the ones in Airships), and he was fortunate to not be detected by Lunar Defense Corps Troops. At this point, nobody knew where the hell Joshua went, that is until it was found out he built an Armored Command Unit (ACU, which is Copyrighted from Supreme Commander), a Spaceship, and flew off towards a Planet he found and called it Alitar II (Although it was renamed Xervedia 1.2 years later to avoid SC2 Copyright), and called a Faction known as The Sparrowblood Empire that Jkirk was trying to Ally with, And Trinity found out he was on Alitar II (Which is BS, because the Requested Alliance was a Comment on a Wiki Page, Not in a Roleplay, that's probably cheating there). Menwhile, upon the Sunflower Kingdom's side, they were being raided brutally by the Trinity Forces, raiding every Town in their way, and also having a bit of a battle with Rose and Roxy, which of course they both lost, because, lets face it, those characters suck (No Offense to the Creator XP). Joshua then tried to attack Orihara again with a Massive Airship Fleet, only to retreat due to their entire Land Force being destroyed by Plasma-Placed Bombs in Orihara Sewer Systems, in which apparently the entire City can FLY. Now, the fleet retreated because they had no more land forces to fight, so what's the point of fighting with no Land Forces.... oh wait. Later on, Solar apparently challenged Rose to a 1 V 1, on which an unfair attempt occurs with Roxy coming in and kicking Solar straight in the back of the head (Now, where the hell did you come from?), but surprise, surprise, Solar wins and even kills Roxy in the process. Rose on the other hand, decided to Live and Surrendered Sunset's involvement of the War. Now, Joshua then finally realized he cannot Fight Trinity and actually win, because of ALL the battles he lost, so he tried righting a little peace Treaty.... only to fail, having it being "Heavily Offensive", accussing Trinity of them starting the war (2013 Me, everybody). On which, a Battalion of Mercenianes (or rather their leader) appeared aboard Joshua's Domination Imperial Supreme Space Fortress successfully captured Joshua and threw him straight to prison via a Portal (or whatever they used). A Trial was held against Joshua for "War crimes for sending 7 ICBMs towards Trinity's City". Now, luckily for Joshua, it was decided that he should live, but on one condition: To never rule an Empire (never said rule a Faction, though. =3) as long as he lived. Joshua then accepted, and was released. The 1st War ended after the Trial, with Trinity and their Allies winning the war. Total Casualties of First War Jkirk Empire: ??? Trinity Organization: ??? The Sides in the 2nd War Side #1 (War Number #2): The Trinity Organzation ﻿I already explained on who they are, no need to explain it again. The Factions on this side are listed Below: The Trinity Organization (Main): Functional The Lunar Defense Corps: Functional The International Bastard Squad: Functional Side 2 (War Number #2): The Jkirk Empire 2 The Jkirk Empire 2 is a Intergalactic Empire led by Joshua the Hedgehog in his quest to rid the Galaxy of Evil and Hostiles from it. The Factions on this side are listed below: The Jkirk Empire 2: Defeated (though still Functional) The Sunset Kingdom: DOMINATED (meaning, they got freaking Rekt) The Events of The Trinity-Jkirk War #2 About 6 Months or so after the 1st War, Joshua comes back into a Empire named The Jkirk Empire 2, violating the Treaty from the 1st War. Trinity quickly took notice because of Joshua going mad with power and unleashing a New Super Weapon: The Ion Cannon, at a Large City with very minimal Enemy Hostiles. Trinity of course gets involved again by hiring the International Bastard Squad, led by Jonic the Ookami. The Squad thus then attacked 7 Jkirk Bases and instantly destroy them (Which all 7 of the Bases being Attacked were NOT mentioned in any Past Roleplay, so JonicOokami the User basically just Meta-gamed here which is a Roleplay Violation), while they approached the "8th" Base, it was found to be abandoned. While they were explored, they triggered the Trap which caused the Ion Cannon to fire, but they Squad was unharmed due to them warping the hell out of there before the Cannon obliterated the base. Meanwhile, The Sunset Kingdom allied themselves to Jkirk yet again, getting involved in yet a 2nd War. The Kingdom however was of course Blown to Ashes, resulting in the Kingdom's Collapse, and Rose's Defeat, but surprise surprise, She revived herself, but never got involved in any other battle. Then, while Joshua was attacking a Hostile Base with an entire Airship Fleet escorted by a Land Force, when the Sonic.exe Rip-off (in my opinion), F.EXE came into the Flagship, and disabled the entire Fleet. Now, instead od reactivating them, Joshua got the hell out of there by flying in his Armored Assault Suit MK II. Trinity Forces were at the location and recorded the entire event of the Airships crash landing into the Ground, uploaded the Video on some sort of Internet, which BLAMED Joshua for disabling the Airships, where in reality F.EXE disabled them (Though, How the hell were they suppose to know THAT?). Trinity and LDC Forces then sent a Small Fleet of Spacecraft at the Super Supreme Expectations Space Fortress, which equipped the Ion Cannon to attack it. Long Story Short: The Fleet destroyed the Space Station, but caused its Debris to crash upon the Mobius Surface Below. After this, Joshua decided to Retreat from Mobius altogether, since he knew he couldn't handle Trinity Forces destroying his Army, and thus going back to Xervedia (Alitair II at the time) and build up his Armada and eventually come back. This War was Shorter, and probably the less Dangerous one, which resulted in The Trinity Organization winning yet again. Total Casualties of 2nd War Jkirk Empire 2: ??? Trinity Organization: ??? (NOTE: There was an Assassination on Joshua the Hedgehog in January 2015, but since it wasn't in a WAR, it won't be listed on this page.)